


To Find my Mate

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mating season for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find my Mate

There was a bitter chill in the air.  It was December, and the day before had been Christmas.  Stiles and his dad had done their own thing during the morning; then driven to his aunt’s house three towns over for more presents and Christmas dinner before finally heading to the McCall house hold for the last of gifts to be exchanged.

Allison had been there; and so had her father.  Her father had been watching Scott like a hawk…like he might snap at any moment.

While Chris looked at Scott like this most of the time…somehow the glare seemed to have more behind it than usual.

But that had been yesterday; and today Scott was still alive, and was in fact speaking with him through text messages.

Stiles laughed at something that Scott said before looking up when the chill from outside invaded his room and made him shiver.  He texted to Scott that Derek was there and that he would have to get back to him.

“I’m glad you made it.  Sorry I couldn’t get to you yesterday; what with it being Christmas and all.  But I did get you something.”

Stiles didn’t even look over at Derek before he was heading towards his closet and pulling out a sloppily wrapped gift.  He turned around and frowned at how Derek looked.  Despite the cold, and despite not wearing much of anything (as his jacket was gone and he was wearing only jeans and a t-shirt), Derek was sweating.

“Shit.  You okay?’

Derek only nodded before frowning lightly when Stiles placed the package into his hands.

“I…um…I hope you like it.  It’s not like…anything glamorous or anything but it did take me quite a lot of time to get it put together.”

Derek clenched his jaw before sitting down at the end of the bed and slowly removing the wrapping paper from the gift. 

It was a photo album.  Derek frowned at it before slowly opening it and whimpering when he saw the first page.

Somehow, Stiles had managed to gather pictures of the Hale family.  There were even some of Derek’s baby pictures.

“How?”

“Your parents had a storage locker in town.  Now that the arson case is closed; the police have finally opened the locker up for processing.  You should be getting a letter soon saying that you can retrieve the contents.  But um…I snuck in and found a box of photos.  I figured that…out of anything that I could possibly get you for Christmas, that you would like these memories the most.”

Derek continued flipping the pages until coming to the back of the book that also held photos of Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, and even Danny.  Stiles had added photos of Derek’s new pack.

He slowly closed the book and let a single tear fall to the cover before brushing it away and setting the book on the computer desk.

“I…didn’t get you anything.”

“I didn’t want you to Derek.  It’s just that…while I didn’t lose my entire family…I know.  When I lost my mom…I felt like the pain would never leave.  It still hasn’t.  It’s still there in my chest and sometimes it just becomes so overwhelming that…”

He sighed.

“I only have a few pictures of her.  She was always the one behind the camera.  I wish I had more pictures of her.  Sometimes it’s hard to remember her face…so I know what it’s like to lose.”

Derek smiled softly before moaning and gripping both hands in his hair.

“Are you sure you’re all right Derek?”

“I’m fine…it’s just…mating season.”

Stiles frowned.  “You mean…wolves actually have mating season?  Shouldn’t it be like…in the spring or something?”

Derek shook his head.  “It’s in the winter so that pups are born in the summer.”

Stiles couldn’t fight with that logic.  Looking back…when he had gone through the Hale records…almost everyone had been born in the summer months.

“So…mating season…that means that you’re…looking to mate…”

Derek nodded.

“Okay then, we’ll go to a club or something and find you a nice girl to take home.  Wait…what about Jackson and Scott?!”

“They’re too young.  Wolves don’t experience the need to mate during mating season until they’re twenty.”

Stiles nodded slowly before moving to grab his jacket.

“And we’re not going anywhere.”

Stiles frowned and suddenly felt himself slammed against the wall.  His eyes were wide as he looked into Derek’s glowing red eyes.

“Oh my god…I’m gonna die…”

Only he didn’t.  Instead of feeling teeth ripping out his throat, he felt lips pressing against his own and a tongue slipping into his shocked mouth.

Then the scent hit.  It was sweet, and spicy, and it felt like home.  He had read something like this somewhere.  Werewolves produced these…pheromones…during their mating season in order to attract a mate.

Inside his head; he began to panic.  Derek Hale, the alpha wolf, was in his room and wanted to mate with HIM!  The scent surrounded him…and he suddenly couldn’t find it in himself to fight it.

***  
Stiles felt like he was on fire.  Derek’s temperature normally ran on the hot side; but today Derek’s temperature seemed to be hotter than the sun; and his hands were roaming all over Stiles’ naked body.

Derek straddled Stiles’ waist.  While the teen was only in his birthday suit, Derek was wearing his boxers, the fronts tented by his straining erection.

“If only you know…just how beautiful you are.”

Stiles arched up into Derek’s touched as a slightly sharpened nail ran over the pebbled bud of his right nipple.  A whine fell from the teen’s lips as he bucked his hips; trying to get any sort of friction.

“Derek…”

“It’s okay Stiles.  I’ve got you.”

The teen’s pupils were blown wide.  The normal brown was completely gone and filled only with the black.  His skin was flushed and his cock was achingly hard and weeping slightly.

“I’ll take care of you.”

Derek vanished for just a moment to pull a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his discarded jeans.  He bent Stiles’ legs at the knee and spread them wide before pushing a folded pillow beneath the teen’s lower back to raise his hips up. 

Derek slowly coated his fingers in the lube before spreading Stiles’ cheeks and slowly running one finger along the entrance, teasingly.

He wanted to sink into Stiles so badly; had wanted this since the moment that they had first met in the woods.

Stiles whined above him, eyes watching Derek’s every move.  Derek slowly pressed a finger into Stiles; amazed by how easily it slid in.  He looked up at Stiles with questioning eyes.

“I…I was curious…so I…”

“When?”

“Just before you arrived…ten minutes maybe.”

Derek couldn’t believe that he hadn’t smelled it…then again…his sense of smell was wrecked at the moment; his own pheromones being one of the only things that he could smell.

“And how did it feel?”

“Good…but…the angle was a bit awkward.”

Derek smirked and slowly slipped a second finger in beside the first.  He spread them inside of Stiles and moved them in and out slowly, watching as the teen’s back arched and his breath hitched.

He added a third finger and spread Stiles wider before hitting that small bundle of nerves that had Stiles thrusting down hard on his fingers and nearly cumming.

Derek groaned and slowly slid his fingers from the teen’s body.  He couldn’t wait any longer.  He practically ripped off his own boxers before coating his hard, heavy cock with lube.  He wrapped the teen’s legs around his waist before pressing the tip of his cock against the virgin pucker of the teen’s entrance.

“Are you ready?”

Stiles could only whine and nod his head.  Derek sunk into him with one smooth thrust before stilling when he felt Stiles tense beneath him.

“You okay?”

Stiles nodded.  It seemed that sex was one of the things that made the teen stop talking.

“Just…give me a moment.”

Derek gave a small nod and slowly rubbed at the teen’s cheek with his thumb; offering him comfort.

“O…Okay…”

Stiles tightened his legs around Derek’s waist for a moment before loosening them a bit; giving Derek conformation that he could now move. 

Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck; taking in the teen’s scent before slowly pulling out and pushing back in to the teen’s accepting body.  Stiles groaned and arched his back as he wrapped his arms around Derek.

“I’m not gonna break.”

Derek smirked against the teen’s neck before starting up a faster pace.  After a few thrusts, he found the teen’s prostate and began to hit it with each inward thrust.

Stiles arched his back, his nails raking down Derek’s back and leaving red welts that healed almost instantly.

Derek reached down between them, stroking Stiles in time with his thrusts.

It felt like no time at all before Stiles was cumming hard; white streams of cum splashing against both of their chests.  Derek groaned as he continued thrusting into the teen’s tightening channel.  He looked between them; watching as he slammed into Stiles’ body.  His eyes grew slightly wide as he saw the base of his cock growing larger.  He thrust hard into Stiles, cumming deep inside of him as he let lose a howl that caused all the windows in the house to rattle.

The bulge that had been forming was now at full size and buried inside of Stiles’ hole.

Stiles was panting, and seemed to be in some discomfort.

“W…What is that?”  Stiles tried to pull away, but found that he only caused himself pain as he tried to pull the alpha’s cock from his ass.

“Shh…it’s okay.  It’s just my knot.”

Stiles somehow seemed to calm down them.  “Oh…okay.”

Derek shifted so that he was lying on his back with Stiles on top of him.  He didn’t want to crush the boy with his weight…and they were going to be stuck like this for a while.

“Derek…what is a knot for?”

Derek slowly ran his hands down Stiles’ back.

“When werewolves mate…the males form a knot to ensure that nothing is lost.  It gives the female better chances of becoming pregnant.”

Stiles simply nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.  Derek suddenly had a feeling that it was a good thing he hadn’t told Stiles that alpha males could get other males pregnant.  Not that Stiles would get pregnant…but the teen would be feeling very strange for the next few days as the lycanthropy gene in Derek’s cum changed Stiles’ sex organs to allow for pregnancy.

The teen was going to freak out when he found out that he had to be careful having sex with other men for the rest of his life.

Not that Derek would let there be any other men that would get anywhere near Stiles…not for ‘that’ anyway.

He was thinking too much.  God…he was turning into Stiles!

***  
Stiles woke up the next morning to warm arms wrapped around him.  He opened his eyes slowly to see that Derek was beside him on the bed, watching him.

“So…that really wasn’t a dream?  We really had sex last night?”

Derek smiled softly.  “No it wasn’t a dream Stiles…but it wasn’t sex either.  We mated last night.”

Stiles sat up slowly; wincing at the pain in his back side.

“What is the difference?”

Derek sat up slowly and pulled the teen into his lap.  “Sex means ‘I want your body’.  Mating means ‘I love you.’  And Stiles…I love you.”

A bright smile broke out on the teen’s lips before he attached them to Derek’s.  Derek growled happily into the kiss before nuzzling against the teen’s neck and taking in his scent.

“Also…because I’m an alpha wolf and we mated last night…you can get pregnant.”

“WHAT!”

Derek had a feeling that despite their relationship just starting…that he was in the dog house already.


End file.
